Extensive efforts are being carried out to develop a new resin-bonded rare-earth magnet having a higher maximum energy product (hereinafter this is abbreviated as (BH).sub.max).
In order to develop a higher (BH).sub.max plastic bonded magnet, employments of (1) higher magnetization 4.pi.I and higher coercive force iH.sub.c, (2) higher mold density, and (3) higher magnetic alignment of magnetic powder are considered essential. While various technical methods to attain (1) and (2) have been proposed (including those methods disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patents Publication No. 60-207302 and No. 60-220907), virtually no concrete means to improve the magnetic alignment of magnetic powder has been proposed, and furthermore, little knowledge has been available for kneading and dispersion of plastic bonded magnets.